


watching a rose, just wither away

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [14]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: They're 2,400 miles apart with a 3 hour time difference.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for writing and a phone sex chapter just randomly popped into mind so have this uwu   
> i also may make a second chapter for this so

_hey baby_

 

Tyler’s phone buzzed, lighting up with a notification of a text. He smiled, swiping it and quickly replying to Josh’s text.

 

_hi_

_aren’t you supposed to be asleep? it’s like, 2 am there babe_

_you’re the one who texted me :(_

_didn’t think you would respond  
_ _it’s early_

 

Tyler chewed on his cheek, cringing as the SpongeBob theme song rang loud through the room before turning down the T.V. and thinking of a reply.

 

****_not tired  
_ _can’t sleep  
_ _want you here_

_awe baby  
_ _was thinking of you_

_yeah?_ ****

 

Tyler bit his lip, eyes focused on the screen waiting anxiously for the sign of Josh typing. Soon enough, he knew his boyfriend was typing as the three dots appeared on the screen. He wasn’t sure whether or not this made him more or less anxious.

 

_yeah  
_ _wanna kiss you_

 

Tyler huffed, lips tingling. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks, Josh was in L.A. and Tyler in Columbus - it was hard being apart, but Josh needed to be home just as much as Tyler did. Which meant they were 2,400 miles apart with a 3 hour difference.

 

****_i wish you were here  
_ _want to feel you  
_ _all over_

_oh baby_

_daddy_

_fuck, ty  
_ _are you hard?_

 

Tyler whimpered, his cock pressing a tent into his boxers. It was early, the small amount of exhaustion from the day flowing through his veins and making him 70 times hornier than normal.

 

_yeah  
_ _for you_

_ i want you to rub yourself through your boxers _   
_ lightly_   
_ no touching_   
_ not yet_

Tyler obeyed and allowed his hand to take a place over his bulge, breathing out a sigh as he rubbed his finger lightly over where the head of his cock is. He could feel the small amount of precum soaking into the fabric of his boxers, wishing Josh was there to touch him.

 

****_please  
_ _not enough  
_ _joshie i need more_

_no  
_ _keep rubbing_

****_need you here  
_ _please  
_ _want you to touch me  
_ _daddy_

_i cant just fly over now baby_   
_wish i could  
would love to see you on your knees for me_

 

Tyler moaned at that, his hips pressing up ever so slightly for more. The phone screen was abnormally bright in the dark room - animations from the T.V. making weird shapes on the walls - he wished he had turned down the brightness before (or turned the T.V. off) but now there was no time.

 

_can i touch  
_ _please_

_go ahead_   
_slow  
thumb your slit baby_

 

Tyler huffed and took off his boxers, listening to them hit the floor somewhere in the room after he threw them. His cock laid on his stomach, precum smearing against his skin. Tyler did what he was told, took hold of his cock and used his thumb to gather the precum from the head.

 

****_daddy  
_ _feels good  
_ _are you_

_am i what?_

_touching yourself_

_i have been, babe_

_daddy  
_ _unfair_

_i can do what i want_   
_you, on the other hand, follow what i say  
do you have your vibe_

****_its in the drawer  
_ _fuck  
_ _im leaking_

_grab it_   
_using bad language now?_  
_youre lucky im not there to punish you_  
_if i was i would have laid you over my knee, spank you until you’re red and sobbing and begging for me to touch you  
i would wreck you, baby_

_daddy please  
_ _i have it_

_good_   
_turn it on the medium setting_   
_put it against the head_

 

Tyler’s thighs shook slightly as he pressed the small toy to the head of his cock, a broken moan escaping his lips as pleasure rolled through his body. The thought of Josh touching him ran through his head, causing precum to smear on the vibrator.

 

****_feels good  
_ _need more  
_ _please  
_ _i've been waiting  
_ _i haven't cum in a few weeks_

_oh baby  
_ _dont cum yet, tell me when you're close_

 

Tyler whimpered, the vibe causing his cock to twitch and leak more precum. Tyler always found the medium setting to be a bit teasing, even if it did cause his eyes to roll to the back of his head most times.

 

****_daddy  
_ _joshie  
_ _can i use the highest setting  
_ _please_

_fuck ty_   
_yeah_  
_yeah baby use the highest setting_  
_you imagining it’s me? teasing you? i’d love to stroke your cock, watch you moan under me. you don't know how much i've been thinking about that  
i’d pull your hair too, i know how much you love my fingers against your scalp_

 

Tyler’s back arched into the toy as he let out a broken sob, his fingers shaking too much to type anything back. The device fell to his sheets, hips raising for more as he tried to imagine Josh touching him. His phone vibrated against the bed, Tyler fumbled with it before realizing Josh was calling him. He picked it up, whining into the phone and putting it on speaker so he could hear and talk to Josh without any problems.

“Daddy,” Tyler cried out, thighs shaking as the vibrator caused a continuous flow of pleasure through his body. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, little whimpers escaping that Josh wished he could keep on an audio loop forever.

“Tell me how good it feels, baby. Are you close?” Tyler whined - high and needy - at the sound of Josh’s voice, cock twitching against the toy.

“Feels so good. Wish it was you. Want you to touch me. Daddy, I’m gonna cum. Please let me cum, I need it.” Tyler whimpered, hoping the phone could pick up the sound of his voice. By the sound of Josh’s groan, he could tell it did. He wasn’t sure if Josh had cum yet - whining at that small thought of his boyfriend finishing without telling him.

“When I see you, I’ll tie you up. Fuck you so hard that I have to gag you because of your pretty little noises and how loud you are. See how many times I can make you cum before you’re begging me to stop,” Josh breathed into the phone, “fuck, baby.” Josh groaned, it was a satisfied sound and it was the sign he had just cum. Tyler whimpered.

He was so close, tip-toeing on the edge and ready, _so ready_ to finish. Josh grinned on the other side of the phone, listening to the ‘ah, ah, ah’s’ of pleasure that were barely heard from Tyler. Tyler cried a ‘daddy,’ his stomach tightening. He raised his hips, so close.

“You gonna cum? I want you to make a mess for me, babe. I’d love to lick all the cum off your chest. Pay special attention to your nipples. You think I could make you cum just from that? Licking and sucking at your nipples?” Tyler’s body spasmed at the dirty - _filthy -_ words that left Josh’s mouth, crying out as he came. His hips jerked away from the toy, grip tightening around it as he cried and sobbed his way through it.

“Joshie,” Tyler whimpered, his chest and stomach covered in cum, “I’m all sticky now.” Tyler pouts, Josh breathes a small chuckle on the other side of the phone. Tyler’s fingers play with the blanket underneath of him, before sliding his fingers in the mess on his stomach and licking it off his fingers. “Wish you were here to taste.” He could hear a small groan, his lips tugging up into a smile.

“I think I’m gonna book a flight for tomorrow. It’s late in Columbus, babe. You need some rest.” Tyler’s eyes caught the clock as he hummed, smiling slightly. It was 3 AM, Tyler fumbled to grab a tissue before he wiped at the fluid on his torso, scrunching his nose and throwing the tissue. He at least hoped he’d thrown it in the direction of the trashcan, telling himself to pick it up later.

“Wanna cuddle you. Watching SpongeBob has never made me feel so lonely.” Josh chuckles, Tyler smiles at the sound. “I’ll see you in a few days?” Tyler asks hopefully, Josh hums into the phone.

“Yeah, baby. You’ll see me in a few days. Get some rest, I love you.” Tyler places his vibrator in the drawer and picks up the phone, ready to plug it up and turn it off.

 

“Love you too, Joshie.”


	2. when beauty crumbles and decays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're 0 miles apart with a 0 hour difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to josh finally writing a smut with chapters™   
> lmao this smut was the first time ive ever written a character saying "youre so tight" so you know this is a bit f i l t h y

“Josh!” Tyler smiles, tossing open his door. Josh smiles, it’s bright and he’s happy he’s seeing Tyler in person again. He wraps Tyler in a hug, inhaling his scent and enjoying the feeling of his baby in his arms. He reluctantly pulls away, turning around and bringing his suitcase in Tyler’s house and shivering with the warmth.

“I forgot how cold it gets here.” Josh chuckles, Tyler smiles in return.

“Yeah. It’s been cold recently, but it’s what happens. I’m glad you’re here.” Tyler chews on his cheek, thoughts of two nights ago surfacing in his head. He doesn’t dwell on them, putting the recollection of Josh’s dirty talk away for the moment and spreading his arms for another hug. Josh gladly accepts the offer, leaning his head onto his boyfriend’s when Tyler lays it on his shoulder.

“Mm, you’re warm though.” Josh’s thumbs rubbed at Tyler’s hips, Tyler shivered under the touch - his hands were cold. He shuddered as Josh slid a hand up to his stomach, bringing it back around to the swell of his ass. “If I don’t remember this correctly then tell me, but I think I recall promising you a few things.” Tyler’s breath stutters, and Josh feels it against his neck. He smirks, walking Tyler backwards until he falls over the couch.

“Are we gonna do this on the couch?” Tyler laughs, letting out a shaky breath as Josh leans over him and connects his lips with his throat. His teeth brush Tyler’s Adam’s apple, causing him to swallow hard.

“You really wanna move?” Josh grins slightly, glancing up and winking at his boyfriend who allows a barely audible whimper to slide past his lips. Josh nips at the skin on Tyler’s neck sucking a hickey into the skin before sliding down his chest. “I can’t tie you down here, but I think that’s okay.” Josh slides Tyler’s shirt up, tugging it off and throwing it behind the couch.

Tyler shudders at the cold air against his skin, chewing at his cheek as Josh’s hands spread his thighs. A heavy sigh left his lips as Josh placed himself between his legs, his warm body pressing onto Tyler’s. Tyler’s chest heaves, he gasps at the closeness that he’s been wanting for what seemed like years.

“Daddy.” Tyler whimpered, allowing his head to tip back as Josh’s lips pressed to his chest. He moaned as Josh flicked his tongue over his nipple, his fingers latching in Josh’s hair. Josh grinned some as Tyler’s thighs shook for a moment, his body quivering at the stimulation and cock twitching in his pants. “Please.” He whined, pressing his hips up slightly for attention.

“Be patient, baby.” Josh’s fingers work to unbuckle Tyler’s jeans as the words leave his mouth. “I’ve got you.” He adds, fingers latching in the fabric and tugging them off Tyler’s legs. Josh groaned at the panties Tyler was wearing, they were gray - and nowhere near fancy, but Josh would take what he can get. “Look at you. All ready for me. Fuck, Ty.” Tyler whimpers, rocking his hips. Precum soaked through the front of the light gray fabric, a darker patch that was right above where the tip of Tyler’s cock would be.

“Wore them for you, I knew you would like them. Please, daddy. Touch me, I’ve been a good boy.” Tyler begged, Josh hummed and ran his hands down Tyler’s thighs. They shook under his touch, a small whine escaping Tyler’s mouth.

“Sensitive? If you’re shaking like that just from your thighs, I wonder how sensitive your cock will be, huh?” Tyler let out a heavy sigh, his breath catching in his throat as Josh trailed a finger up Tyler’s covered length. “I would love to touch you, baby, but I think I wanna see you cum without it.” Josh’s lips curved to a smirk, a small whimper sounding from Tyler as the dom leaned up and connected their lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet, their first in a little while and Josh rolled his hips onto Tyler’s, Josh swallowing Tyler’s moan from the friction. It was rough, Josh’s jeans rubbed harshly into Tyler’s barely covered cock but it was friction nonetheless. Josh pulled away, teeth catching Tyler’s bottom lip.

“Daddy,” Tyler gasped, “fuck me, please.” Josh smiled, kissing at Tyler’s jaw before leaning back above him. Tyler’s skin was flushed, the purple-red marks beautiful in contrast to his tanned skin. There were a few places when his throat was rubbed raw from Josh’s stubble, the bright red adding more color.

“Lube?” Josh asked, pressing his clothed erection to Tyler’s ass. Tyler gasped slightly, completely forgetting about lube.

“T-There should still be some,” Tyler tried to remember, “under the couch.” Josh smirked, knowing Tyler had probably dropped it the last time he’d fingered himself - which had to be at least 4 weeks ago, from the fact Tyler said he hadn’t cum in weeks 2 nights before  _ and  _ because Tyler was on Skype with Josh when he did it.

Josh left a kiss on Tyler’s thigh before leaning down and feeling around, feeling the cold bottle and picking it up from underneath the couch. Sure enough, there was still half a bottle left. “Perfect.” He breathed, placing it behind him. His fingers caught the waistband of the panties, sliding them off Tyler’s legs and groaning at how hard Tyler was.

Josh leaned down, making eye contact and flicking his tongue on Tyler’s slit. Tyler let out a short cry, sensitive after weeks of no contact from anyone other than himself. Josh kissed the head before pulling up, unbuckling his jeans and watching as Tyler laughed at his struggle to take them off. Josh chuckled, finally getting both his jeans and boxers off. He leaned down and kissed Tyler, a small smile causing his lips to curl.

He fumbled behind him before finding the lube, tongue brushing Tyler’s as he pressed a lubed up finger to Tyler’s entrance. Tyler jolted, it was cold. He gasped into Josh’s mouth as Josh pushed a finger inside him, thrusting it a few times before pulling away from the kiss. Tyler moaned, rocking his hips on the finger.

“Joshie, oh.” Tyler gasped, fingers grabbing at the couch cushions as Josh pressed another finger inside him. It seemed almost natural to Josh, probably was - the way he stretched Tyler out, quickly working to scissor them. Tyler was moaning underneath him, the slow pace of Josh’s fingers causing his cock to leak against his stomach.

“That good? Hm?” Josh rubbed at his hip, as if he knew it was a bit overwhelming. After a month without something like this, Tyler was sensitive and easily overwhelmed. Josh was careful, curling his fingers  _ just right,  _ and-

“Daddy! Oh, please. There, right there. Yeah, that’s it, daddy. Right there.” Tyler cried, Josh massaged his prostate with his fingers and watched as Tyler shook underneath him. Josh rubbed at his thigh, massaging the skin while pressing his fingers up into Tyler’s prostate. He scissored them a few more times before pulling his fingers out, ignoring the whine of protest from Tyler.

“You want me to fuck you? Hm?” Tyler nodded, open and ready and Josh used more of the lube before stroking his cock, groaning at the relief it gave him before a whimper broke him from the pleasure. He smirked at Tyler, lining up and pushing in, the groan from Josh and moan from Tyler mixing into one sound. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Tyler felt like he was suffocating as Josh bottomed out, so full.

Josh paused for a moment, a grip on Tyler’s waist as he allowed Tyler to adjust. Tyler tilted his head back against the couch, rolling his hips some and inhaling sharply at the small groan that came from Josh. He moaned as Josh pulled out and pressed his hips back forwards, there was just enough lube and it made it  _ so good.  _ Tyler’s legs secured tight around Josh’s waist, his hands finding Josh’s shoulders.

“Joshie, please.” He gasped, Josh smirked before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Tyler cried out as Josh secured a fast pace, his fingers digging into the flesh on Tyler’s hips as he snapped his hips forwards hard. It knocked the breath out of Tyler, who gasped for breath with a whine as Josh resumed the previous pace.

It was fast, Tyler’s eyes rolled back some. Josh leaned back and pulled Tyler closer using his thighs, grabbing at the flesh so hard it may leave bruises on the sensitive skin later. Tyler sniffled, tears falling down the sides of his cheeks. He spasmed under Josh’s grip with a  _ loud  _ cry as Josh slammed into his prostate, his words down to gasps and mumbles of Josh’s name and ‘daddy.’

He shook with sobs, rocking his hips and stuck between whether or not he should try and get more or move away so the pleasure wasn’t so intense. Josh’s body radiated heat, a big difference from when he entered the house only 30-45 minutes before. The grip at Tyler’s thighs was slipping, Josh readjusted it and practically folded Tyler in half. The new angle was better, Josh’s cock not failing to slam into Tyler’s prostate with every thrust.

Tyler found his body shaking with sobs, unable to comprehend anything other that Josh above him, and the full feeling - he was far gone. He hadn’t gotten fucked like this in at least 2 months, and hadn’t fingered himself in 1. Tyler reached out and grabbed Josh’s forearm, his nails sinking into the flesh.

“Fuck. You gonna cum? Gonna make a mess for me?” Josh asks, slamming into Tyler hard and then rolling his hips some before continuing fucking Tyler into the couch. Tyler cried out, gasping for air.

“Yeah, yeah, daddy. Please let me cum, please.” Tyler sobs, his thighs shaking. Josh allowed Tyler’s legs to rest on his shoulders, grabbing at them.   
  
“I dunno. You think you’ve been a good boy?” Tyler’s fingernails claw at Josh’s arm, his cock aches and he’s so  _ ready,  _ so on edge and this is better than his vibrator. 

“Ye-s, yes, daddy.” Tyler’s vocabulary was limited, he choked on his words. Josh grinned, pressing a kiss to his thigh. Before he could even give verbal permission, Tyler’s thighs shook underneath his lips and a high sob was heard, Tyler’s body spasming as he came all over his stomach and chest. Josh presses his thumb to the head of Tyler’s cock, stroking him ever so slightly to get him through it.

“Almost there, baby. Hold on for me.” Josh gives a few more hard thrusts - each one accompanied by a whine or cry from Tyler - before he presses himself as far as possible into Tyler, cumming with a deep groan. Tyler whined as Josh pulled out, clinging to him as Josh pressed a kiss to his lips.

Josh pulled away - ignoring the sound of protest - and leaned down, his tongue catching the tip of Tyler’s spent cock to collect what cum was there before leaning down farther. Josh rubbed at Tyler’s hips as he flicked his tongue against his rim, Tyler’s legs shook and he reached down to grab at Josh’s hair. It was instinct, he pulled him closer and sobbed from overstimulation as Josh continued, sliding his tongue into Tyler’s hole to clean up the mess he’d made.

“Daddy,” Tyler whines, his cock helplessly half hard again. He allowed his back to arch some, body shaking and telling him to move away while everything else was telling him to get  _ more, more, more,  _ and Josh knew Tyler could take it. He has before. Josh nips at his rim some, before reaching up and stroking Tyler’s cock.

Tyler’s hips stutter up, he pushes away and cums again with a broken sob, thighs shaking as he attempted to close his legs. Josh leans up and rubs at Tyler’s shaking body until he stops spasming, cries of “thank you, thank you, thank you,” repeated from a far gone Tyler.

“Good boy, Ty. Shh… be quiet for me, baby. Stay here, okay? I’m gonna go get a towel.” And Josh does, he returns with a warm towel and Tyler reaches out for him, a soft whimper escaping his lips. Tyler’s body jerks away as Josh wipes the tip of his cock, overly sensitive. Josh quickly moves away to put the towel into the laundry room, tugging a blanket off the shelf and returning back again.

“Joshie?” Tyler speaks up, curling into Josh as he wraps the blanket around their bodies.

“Hm?” Josh hums, messing with Tyler’s hair.

“Nothin.’” Josh chuckles, leaning his head on Tyler’s.

“Ty?” Josh asks, pulling his boyfriend’s legs over his lap so he was curled up closer to his body.

Tyler hums in return, eyes and body heavy as he tries to stay awake to listen to what Josh has to say. The warmth is getting to him, the smell of  _ Josh  _ filling his senses and he whimpers ever so slightly. It was calming, having him here - sleep was catching up to him. He barely heard Josh’s answer.   
  
  


“Nothin.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter, insta, etc // @joshiesfreckles  
> tumblr // bandito-jishua

**Author's Note:**

> twitter, insta, etc // @joshiesfreckles  
> tumblr // bandito-jishua


End file.
